


Please Save Me

by Treirina



Series: Old Fanfiction I Used To Write [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treirina/pseuds/Treirina
Summary: This was a story I wrote YEARS ago and decided to upload. It is unfinished and will most likely remain unfinished.
Series: Old Fanfiction I Used To Write [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629373





	1. A New School Year

Chapter 1: A New School Year

It was the beginning of Harry’s 7th and final year at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express was halfway to Hogwarts when Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walk into the compartment after the mandatory prefect meeting in the front car.

“Harry, what happened to your face?” Hermione asked when he turned to look at her.

“Yeah mate, what happened?” Ron asked, taking a bite out of a chocolate frog he had just gotten from the snack trolley.

“Nothing, I…ran into a door.” Harry mumbled an excuse.

“So your door had hands?” Ron asked, seeing the bright red handprint on Harry’s face.

“Oh that? Dudley beat me up again. I’m fine.” Harry said quickly.

“Why didn’t you stop him Harry? Your 17 now! That’s legal in the Wizarding World.” Hermione said.

“It might be but why risk it?” Harry said.

“Harry. Dudley beat you up! He attacked you! That’s abuse!” Hermione was nearly crying now.

“It’s not abuse if I deserved it!” Harry yelled right as Malfoy walked in.

“Look what we have here. It’s Potty, Mudblood, and the Weasel.” Malfoy sneered.

“Shut it Malfoy!” Ron yelled at Malfoy.

“Oh Weasel. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Malfoy smirked.

“Malfoy, you do know that the ferret and weasel are like cousins right?” Hermione said in her I-Know-It-All voice.

Malfoy froze in place, and Harry started laughing. A joyous sound, one that hadn’t been heard since Sirius had died.

“Ron, Harry’s laughing! He’s laughing!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yeah, Hermione, that’s great. Though he’s laughing at my expense.” Ron said in a mock-upset voice.

Malfoy came out of his trance. Harry stopped laughing instantly when he saw Malfoy’s face.

“Hey, Malfoy, lighten up. It was just a joke.” Harry said.

“Shut it Potter!” Malfoy snarled.

Harry rolled the sleeves of his robe up a bit, preparing to punch Malfoy if he didn’t change his attitude. When Harry did so, Hermione noticed he had a tattoo, a black and green snake wrapped around his forearm that went up into his sleeve.

“Harry, when did you get a tattoo?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Oh, this?” Harry pointed to the tattoo, “I snuck out the second week I was at the Dursley’s and got it done downtown. Vernon didn’t like it very much.” Harry said in a distant voice.

“Well, if all you are going to do is catch up, I’ll leave before I die from boredom.” Malfoy glared at the trio and turned on his heel preparing to leave.

Harry took his robe off and sat down. When he did so, Ron and Hermione gasped at his outfit. He was wearing black leather pants with a green belt and a green silk short sleeved shirt with a black snake on the back and on the right sleeve.

“Potter! You have, style! Black though? And Green? Slytherin colors?” Malfoy said approvingly, after turning around to see what the gasp was about.

“Shut it Malfoy! Of course I have style. I have my own clothing now and I bought my own clothing.” Harry snarled at Malfoy, sounding very much like the blonde Slytherin himself.

“Harry, it’s so dark!” Hermione cried.

“Harry, you look like a Slytherin. What were you thinking?” Ron asked.

“Ron, Hermione, shut it. I won’t be at the feast in the beginning. I have to talk to Dumbledore. If all goes as planned you won’t have to worry about my nightmares waking you up.” Harry explained, forgetting Malfoy was there.

“What nightmares? Potter, see your godfather still?” Malfoy sneered.

“No, Malfoy, I see my cousin. I won’t go into detail but my face is only part of it.” Harry snarled.

“What? Potter you can’t even defend yourself?” Malfoy laughed.

Harry lunged for him, successfully knocking him to the ground.

“Potter! Get off me! I can give you a detention!” Malfoy yelled from under Harry.

“Give me as many detentions as you want. I don’t care. Take points too! I’d laugh if you did though.” Harry said and a smirk worthy of a Malfoy appeared on his face.

“Why? You’d be in the negatives on the first day!” Malfoy said.

“No, Draco, you’d be in the negatives.” Harry said.

“Potter, why did you call me Draco?” Malfoy asked suspiciously.

“Because, if all goes to plan, we’ll be room-mates.” Harry whispered to him, still not having let Malfoy up from the floor.


	2. The Re-Sorting

Last Chapter: “Because, if all goes to plan, we’ll be room-mates.” Harry whispered to him, still not having let Malfoy up from the floor.

Chapter 2: The Re-Sorting

“R-Room-mates?” Draco stuttered, looking up at Harry with a slightly open mouth.

“Yes, room-mates. You can put up with my nightmares can’t you?” Harry said. “Oh and close your mouth before the flies lay eggs in there.”

“Right, and Granger’s a pureblood.” Malfoy said sarcastically.

“Malfoy, I’m serious.” Harry said, getting up and brushing invisible dust off his clothing.

“No, you’re Potter. Sirius was your godfather.” Draco sneered from the floor, hoping to get a rise out of Potter.

“Get out Malfoy! Now!” Harry yelled, his face a violent red color from anger.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Malfoy said, standing up and crossing his arms.

Malfoy was thrown from the room by an invisible force.

“W-what happened?” Malfoy said in a heap in the hallway, shaking.

“Never. Talk. About. Sirius. In. Front. Of. Me!” Harry roared, his eyes glittered with malice and something else undetectable.

Malfoy could feel the power radiating from him. He stood and ran away, not looking back.

Finally the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their time getting off. Harry dreaded his conversation with Dumbledore that would happen in ten minutes.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Hermione asked him.

“Oh, oh nothing. Just my conversation with Dumbledore.” Harry said distractedly.

“What are you talking to him about?” Ron asked this time.

“Oh, just some stuff about the holidays.” Harry said.

“Fine.” Ron and Hermione said together.

Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall while Harry headed for Dumbledore’s office.

When Harry got there he said the password, Gummi Bear.

“Come in Harry.” Dumbledore’s voice wafted through the door.

“Um, Professor. Is there a chance that I could switch houses?” Harry asked suddenly nervous.

“Well, Harry. Why would you want to do that?” Dumbledore's gravely voice answered him.

“I would like to go into Slytherin. Like my mum.” Harry replied with his fingers crossed behind his back.

“But your mum was in Gryffindor.” Dumbledore said.

“No, she wasn’t. My Aunt Petunia mentioned how she saw my mum’s robes once and she saw green and silver not red and gold.” Harry said smugly.

“Oh, well I didn’t want you to know, young Harry. You might have wanted Slytherin. But I see you found out anyway.” Harry gasped when Dumbledore said that.

“Yes, I did find out. I want to be in Slytherin!” Harry replied getting angry.

“Very well. If you wish that you can join the sorting.” Dumbledore said, admitting defeat.

“Thank you Professor.” Harry said turning and walking out the door.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and joined the line with the First Years.

“Perks, Allan.” Professor McGonagall called out.

A small, boy who must be Sally-Anne Perks’ little brother walked up to the three-legged stool and put the old worn hat on his head.

“Hufflepuff!” The hat called.

There was polite clapping coming from the Hufflepuff table and some booing from the Slytherin but other then that the hall was silent.

Professor McGonagall looked at the next name and did a double-take.

“Potter, Harry.” She called out.

Harry walked up to the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonagall lowered the hat to his head, which still covered his whole face.


	3. Slytherin's Password or Draco and Pansy's Talk

Last Chapter: Harry walked up to the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonnagal lowered the hat to his head, which still covered his whole face.

Chapter 3: Slytherin's Password or Draco and Pansy's Talk

_Hmm. I see you’re back to be resorted. You found out about your mother being in Slytherin I see. That’s not the reason you want to be in Slytherin though is it? No. Now, as I said before, you’d do well in Slytherin. You figured this out. Yes, yes you can’t tell your friends about your abuse. They wouldn’t understand. I’ll put you in Slytherin because you are destined for it._

“Slytherin!” The hat called out to the slight chattering of the Great Hall.

Gasps could be heard throughout the hall. Then the whispers started.

“Did the hat say Slytherin? Harry Potter in Slytherin?” Two Ravenclaws were heard asking.

Harry walked to the Slytherin table and sat at the end farthest from the others.

 _ **This will be a long year.**_ Harry thought to himself.

Finally the feast was over. Harry and the rest of the Slytherins walked down to the dungeons and their common room.

“Potter Sucks,” Pansy said to the wall that served as their common room entrance. “I guess we need to change that now Potter is a Slytherin eh?”

“No, you don’t have to. I don’t mind…” Harry started to say before Malfoy cut him off.

“Of course you need to change it, Pansy. Why not make it Weasel Sucks? Potter would agree on that wouldn’t you, Potter?” Malfoy said smirking.

“Yes, I would agree. Pansy, make it Weasel Sucks.” Harry said to gasps from the surrounding Slytherins.

“You wouldn’t mind, Potter?” She said disbelieving.

“Nope, actually I’d quite enjoy it.” Harry said smirking this time.

“Well, that settles it! Password change: Potter sucks to Weasel sucks.” Malfoy said clearly enunciating his words.

“Well, now that’s settled, I’m going to bed. If any of you try to attack me in the middle of the night you will be very surprised with the results. Good night.” Harry said while walking toward the boys’ staircase and bed.

“What crawled up his ass and died?” Pansy asked in her nasally voice.

“Did you not see the mark on his face? The bright red handprint?” Draco said disbelieving.

“Yes, but why would he be that tired?” Pansy asked.

“Because, Pansy, if there’s a handprint on his cheek, there must be more somewhere else. You don’t just get slapped. You get slapped then beaten upon.” Draco growled.

“You would know all about that wouldn’t you, Draco dear?” Pansy said mockingly.

“Yes, actually I would! With Lucius as a father and being openly homosexual he isn’t very happy with me at the moment, Pansy darling.” Draco said mockingly back. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“But, we were to be married. I _can’t_ marry a-a homosexual!” Pansy said getting angry and stomping her right foot like a three year old.

“Be quiet, Pansy! For once in your life, SHUT UP!” Draco said raising his voice for every word and screaming the last part.

“Don’t you yell at me, Draconis Lucifer Malfoy!” Pansy said using his whole name.

“Pansy, calm down. It’s better this way. You don’t have to cheat on Drac anymore.” Goyle said, trying to calm his love down.

“DON’T. CALL. ME. DRAC!” Draco roared. “And what’s with you cheating on me, Pansy dearest?”

“Oh, uh, well you se-“ Pansy stuttered.

“Draco, she couldn’t wait for you to love her. She would waste her life away. You’re gay anyway.” Goyle grunted.

“Just be quiet Pansy, Gregory. Get your beauty sleep. Merlin knows you both need it.” Draco said muttering the last part.


	4. Draco and Harry's Talk

Last sentence: “Just be quiet Pansy, Gregory. Get your beauty sleep. Merlin knows you both need it.” Draco said muttering the last part.

Chapter 4: Draco and Harry’s Talk

At 5 a.m. Harry Potter woke up to the snores of Crabbe and Goyle.

 _ **They sound like Ron and Neville. Just a bit louder and bigger, Harry thought. And less red.**_ Harry thought as an afterthought.

A few hours later Draco stirred.

“Potter? You up yet?” Draco mumbled from his bed next to Harry’s.

“Yeah, I’ve been up since 5.” Harry replied, wiping the sweat out of his eyes after his extensive workout.

“Bloody hell you get up early Potter!” Draco exclaimed.

“Well, I usually go for a ten lap run around the quidditch pitch every morning then do some stretches but couldn’t work up the stamina to do the laps today.” Harry said, eyes still closed.

“Bloody hell, that’s like ten miles! What kind of stretches?” Draco asked.

“Oh you know, sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups from a bar on the ceiling I put up.” Harry counted off on his fingers.

“Well, I’m going to take a shower. Potter, can I join in on your training? And what about Quidditch?” Draco asked, standing up and grabbing his shampoo.

“Yeah, you can join if you have the guts and stamina. I have no clue about Quidditch, I might just not play.” Harry said. “Oh and no hair gel anymore?”

“Hey! I haven’t used hair gel in years, Potter. Follow me.” Draco said, walking towards the shower.

“Into the showers? Are you kidding?” Harry said, eyes bugging out of their sockets.

“Potter, trust me okay? And put your eyes back into your head!” Draco said, laughing.

“Trust? You?” Harry said, smirking.

“Hey! That’s my smirk, Potter! You stole my smirk!” Draco said, teasing Harry.

“I learn from watching the best.” Harry said, smiling at Draco.

“I’m touched Potter.” Draco said, smiling back.

Groaning started coming from Crabbe and Goyle’s beds. Nott stuck his head out of his curtain hangings.

“Can you two just kiss and leave us _‘straight’_ people to peace?” Nott said, smirking.

“But, I don’t like Malfoy/Potter.” Harry and Draco said at once.

Nott just kept smirking and walked into the bathroom.

“Potter, so about washing your hair correctly?” Draco winked at Harry.

“Oh no, Malfoy! You aren’t getting anywhere near my head!” Harry said backing up.

Draco kept advancing until…


	5. The Deal

Chapter 5: The Deal

Draco kept advancing until…Draco tackled Harry around the middle. They grappled for a few minutes with Draco getting the upper-hand, because he was bigger, and hauled Harry into the small bathroom. They were the only ones there, as Nott had just finished and walked out.

“Malfoy, quit looking at me like that!” Harry said, getting scared at the demonic look in Draco’s eyes.

“Potter, your hair is a mess! I _must_ fix it. Make it look like you’ve just been shagged instead of a black mop.” Draco said, walking around Harry and looking at all aspects of his hair.

“Just been shagged?” Harry yelped.

“Well, I can make it look like that…unless you want to be shagged.” Draco said, the last part was said with a hint of teasing.

“Well, Malfoy, I really like you and all but I’m not gay.” Harry said, laughing.

“Oh please Potter, your as straight as a rainbow. I can sense this.”

“Sense it?” Harry asked, holding back a laugh.

“Yes, I can _sense_ when a person is gay, Potter.” Draco said proudly.

“Right.” Harry said.

“Now, just stand under the jets of water and let me do the rest.” Draco all but purred.

“Malfoy, did you just purr?” Harry said, snorting.

“Malfoys don’t purr, Potter. We growl in a nice way.” Malfoy growled, in a nice way.

“Right.” Harry said, backing towards the door for an escape.

“Potter, where are you going?” Draco said, seductively.

“I’m going to get ready for breakfast. I’ll let you do my hair tomorrow. Deal?” Harry said, desperately wanting to leave.

“Deal.” Draco grumbled.

“Now, I’m taking a shower. Either leave the room or close your eyes. No peeking.” Harry said, smirking.

“But _Harry_ , I want to watch you get all naked!” Draco whined.

“No, you can see me naked tomorrow.” Harry said.

“I can?” Draco said, excited.

“No.” Harry said, shortly.

“You’re evil, Potter.” Draco said.

“I know, that’s what Ron and Hermione loved about me.” Harry said, a sad look on his face.

“Well, you’re an idiot for switching houses then.” Draco said, smirking.

“Thanks, Malfoy. You really helped. Well I’m going down to breakfast now.” Harry said, stepping out of the shower.

“Potter, get dressed and let me into the shower.” Draco said.

“Yes, master.” Harry said.

“Keep calling me that Potter and you won’t be going down to breakfast.” Draco said, with an unusual glint in his eye.

“And why is that Malfoy?” Harry said, seductively.

“Because, if you keep talking I can’t help myself doing this.” Draco said, tickling Harry.

A knock on the door stopped Harry and Draco in their tracks.

"What do you want?" Draco yelled at the door.

"I was sent up here to tell Harry Potter that Dumbledore wants to see him in his office." The person yelled back.

"Why?" Draco yelled at the door again.

"Because, Dumbledore needs to know why the Dursley’s are dead." The person once again yelled back at Draco.

"How should he know?" Draco asked.

"Because, he was there at the time." The person replied.

"He was?" Draco said.

"Yes," the unknown person said. "Can I come in now?"

"Sure." Draco said, as he opened the door.

"Hello, Harry. Nice to...see you again." The person purred.

Harry’s jaw dropped as he looked at the person in the doorway.

"Hello..."


	6. Unlikely People

Last Chapter: "Hello, Harry. Nice to...see you again." The person purred.

Harry’s jaw dropped as he looked at the person in the doorway.

"Hello..."

Chapter 6: Unlikely People

“Hello…Tom. Long time since I last saw you.” Harry said, strained.

“Tom?” Draco asked Harry.

“Yes, Harry, why not introduce me to your friend.” Tom said, his bright white teeth were blinding and his black hair was in perfect condition.

“Draco, Tom. Tom, Draco. Happy?” Harry said, agitatedly.

“Yes, very. Hello, Draco. I’m Tom, as Harry mentioned.” Tom said, doing a little bow.

“Nice to meet you, Tom. How do you know Harry?” Draco asked, enamored with Tom.

“Oh, we’re old friends. We met in his 2nd year. I was a 6th year.” Tom said, smiling at Draco.

“So you don’t go to school here?” Draco asked.

“Nope.” Tom replied.

“You do know I’m still here right?” Harry butted into their conversation.

“Sorry, Harry. Draco, did you know I helped Harry here save that Weasley girl?” Tom said.

“No, He never told me.” Here Draco glared at Harry.

“Draco, he’s-” Harry stopped halfway through when a warm hand clamped over his mouth.

“Let me finish that. First, Harry can you hold my cloak? Thanks. Where was I? Oh right, I’m Harry’s ex-boyfriend. I cheated on Harry and he’s still mad at me. He can hold grudges to last a lifetime.” Tom answered seriously.

“Oh, you said you were a 6th year. What house?” Draco asked, staring at Tom, who as much as Harry hated to admit it, was stunningly handsome.

“I was a Slytherin.” Tom said, proudly.

“Ah, we are too. Harry here is a new Slytherin.” Draco said.

“Harry? A Slytherin? No way.” Tom said.

“Yeah. He is. Tell him Harry. Harry?” Draco asked, looking all around him for Harry.

“It seems as if, Harry left us alone.” Tom said, seductively.

“I wonder why. I mean, why did he leave?” Draco said, not believing Harry had left.

“Harry always was a human food vacuum. He just went down to breakfast I’m sure.” Tom said, dismissing Draco’s worry.

“Yeah. I’m sure your right. Maybe we should go down too.” Draco said.

“Why? I like you, it looks as if you like me. Why can’t we stay here. Don’t you have a free period?” Tom said, his eyes glinting with some unrecognizable emotion.

“Yes, I do, but I’m worried about Harry. I also need to talk to Blaise Zabini.” Draco said, dodging Tom’s kiss and hoping Tom would let him leave. Something was too familiar about Tom.

“Don’t be worried about Harry. He’s a big boy now. A very big boy. Blaise can wait as well, I’m sure.” Tom said.

“This is very important. I really must insist I leave.” Draco said, staring to get scared.

Tom tried to kiss Draco again, but Draco dodged him once again.

“Why Draco, why won’t you let me kiss you? I’m so much better then Harry.” Tom said.

“I don’t care if you are! Harry is much nicer then you!” Draco yelled at Tom.

“Yes, but I can give you more then Harry can. If you get my drift.” Tom said, flirting with Draco.

“I’d rather have the Mudblood and I don’t like girls!” Draco said, making an escape for the door.

“YOU WILL KISS ME!” Tom yelled, as Draco was pulled unwillingly towards Tom.

“NO HE WON’T!” Some-one yelled.

“Ah, Harry. Nice to see you again.” Tom said, eyeing Draco hungrily.

“Leave him alone, Tom.” Harry said, menacingly.

“No, I like this one. He’s much prettier then that quidditch trainer of yours.” Tom said, not taking his eyes off Draco.

“Viktor Krum was not for you! He was for Percy and you know it. You had to kill him didn’t you?” Harry said, close to tears.

“Of course! He knew who I was. Those damn Durmstrang students would have recognized me.” Tom said, angrily.

“But did you have to kill him? Why couldn’t you have obliviated him?” Harry said, angrily back.

“Because, I just did. Memory charms are extremely hard. Only very powerful wizards can cast them correctly. Take Lockhart for example. He was an idiot.” Tom said, grinning at the memories.

“Tom, who are you exactly?” Draco asked.

“He’s…”


	7. The Truth is Revealed

Last chapter: “He’s…”

Chapter 7: The Truth is Revealed

“He’s Thomas Marvolo Riddle, headboy 55 years ago.” Harry said, returning for Draco.

“If he’s 55 shouldn’t he be old and all wrinkly?” Draco asked, pulling a disgusted face.

“Yes, but he preserved his memory in a diary.” Harry said.

“Oh, he looks familiar.” Draco said.

“He is familiar. His diary is the one your dad gave to Ginny Weasley.” Harry said.

“That diary was ruined! You ruined it!” Draco exclaimed.

“Tom was smart though, Weren’t you, Tom?” At Tom’s nod Harry continued. “He created a backup diary incase the first was ruined. He created the second when he was twenty. He appears as old as the last time he wrote in the book.” Harry said, in his Hermione Impression.

“Oh, so he’s You-Know-Who?” Draco asked.

“Yes. He’s Lord Voldemort.” Harry replied. “Now, I need to stupefy him.” As Harry said stupefy a red light shot out of his wand and hit Tom in the chest. Tom froze.

“That’s better. I came up to tell you class starts in 10 minutes but we seem to be late. Want to just skip it and you can wash my hair?” Harry asked.

“Mmm, washing your unruly hair sounds tempting. I’d rather kiss you though.” Draco said, walking towards Harry.

“Well,” Harry said backing up, “You can wash my hair and while the conditioner soaks in you can kiss me.”

“Hmmm, so I can kiss you and wash your hair?” Draco said, repeating Harry.

“Yes.” Harry said.

“Okay, I agree to those terms.” Draco said, grabbing Harry’s arm and pulling him into the small bathroom.

An hour or two later Harry and Draco walked out of the bathroom faces flushed and happy grins on their faces.

“Still think you’re straight, Potter?” Draco smirked at Harry knowingly.

“Shut it Malfoy.” Harry grumbled a bit.

“Hey you two, finally done?” Blaise Zabini, a tanned brunette boy, called, teasingly, from his bed next to Harry’s.

“Yes, Blaise, we’re done.” Draco said, exasperatedly.

“Good, I need to use that room. Have you cleaned up after yourselves?” Blaise asked.

“Yes, Blaise.” This time Harry answered.

“Oh and Potter, who is that guy on your bed unconscious?” Blaise asked, with sparked curiosity.

“He’s just an old friend of mine.” Harry said, grinning at Draco, secretly.

“Why do I feel left out?” Blaise asked, looking between the two.

“Oh, just remembering how Harry’s hair was a mess before me.” Draco replied.

“Sure, Draco. Whatever you say.” Blaise said, getting up off his bed and walking into the now unoccupied bathroom.

“What should we do about Tom?” Draco asked Harry.

“I dunno. Just leave him there I guess.” Harry said. “Wanna go to Transfiguration?”

“Okay.” Draco said, walking out of the room with Harry right behind him. Neither looking back at the stationary figure on Harry’s bed. Had they looked back they would have seen the eyes moving back and forth in the eyelids.


	8. The Common Room Door

Last Chapter: “What should we do about Tom?” Draco asked Harry.

“I dunno. Just leave him there I guess.” Harry said. “Wanna go to Transfiguration?”

“Okay.” Draco said, walking out of the room with Harry right behind him. Neither looking back at the stationary figure on Harry’s bed. Had they looked back they would have seen the eyes moving back and forth in the eyelids.

Chapter 8 The Common Room Door

Tom was slowly regaining his consciousness. He cracked open an eye and groaned. He was on a bed in the Slytherin Dorms. Last thing he remembered was Harry showing up and a red light. Then all had gone black. He still had no ability to move his body other than his eyes and mouth. But soon he would regain all movement with his body.

On the other side of the castle, Harry and Draco walked into Transfiguration. The Gryffindors all looked at Harry with contempt and all the Slytherins glared at the Gryffindors.

“Stop staring at me, freaks.” Harry snarled at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked about ready to cry and Ron turned a bright red color from anger. Draco beamed at Harry; he had waited for the day Harry insulted the Weasel and Mudblood.

“Harry, lets sit over here,” he indicated to two empty seats next to Pansy.

“Alright.” Harry said, not taking his eyes off his old friends.

Pansy leaned over to Draco and whispered in a loud tone, “Draco! What happened to him? Why is he like this?”

“Please refrain from talking about me when I’m in the room. I can indeed hear you.” Harry growled at Pansy.

She shut her mouth quickly and turned to face Professor McGonagall who just transformed back into her human form.

“Now, we are going to learn the basic Animagus spell. Can anyone tell me the incantation we use?”

Hermione’s hand shot up.

“Anyone else other than Hermione?” Professor McGonagall asked the class, looking around.

Harry and Draco both raised their hands.

“Mr. Potter?” Professor McGonagall eyed him suspiciously. “Do you know the answer?”

“I do, Professor. The incantation is Bestialy. It’s not as simple as just saying the incantation though. You have to feel it and perform a ritual-like motion. There is a lot of reading and it is incredibly difficult. It does not happen overnight either. It takes months or even years to complete. Then you have to register your markings and description.” Harry finished with a bright smile and a smug look towards Hermione.

“Correct Mr. Potter. Five points to Gry-Slytherin.” Professor McGonagall stopped herself before she said Gryffindor. She forgot he had transferred houses and didn’t approve of his change.

Draco looked over at Harry, impressed. “How did you know that?”

“Siri told me before he died. He was teaching me how to become one.” Harry trailed off a bit and looked down a bit depressed.

“Oh, did you ever finish it?” Draco looked worriedly at his new friend.

“Mr. Malfoy! Is there anything you wish to say to the class?” Professor McGonagall’s voice rung out to the now-quiet room.

“No Professor.” Draco said with venom in his voice.

“Very good. Now that is all we are going to do today. Read the chapters on the Animagus in your textbook for next class. Dismissed. Oh, Mr. Potter, please stay behind.” Professor McGonagall stood behind her desk, her hair still pulled into a tight bun and her mouth still a straight line.

“You wanted to speak with me Professor?” Harry mumbled, walking up to the desk.

“Yes I did, Mr. Potter. I wish to know why you decided to switch houses for your last year. Why couldn’t you deal one more year in Gryffindor?” Professor McGonagall paused and her voice hitched a bit.

“I want to be like my mum. She was a Slytherin and so am I. I am where I was meant to be in the beginning.” With that, Harry turned on his heel and walked out of the classroom only to be questioned by Draco who had waited for him.

“What did McGonagall want?” Draco asked and quickly followed Harry who was walking away from the door quickly.

“I’ll tell you later. I’m sure Dumbledore is listening in. He has eyes and ears all over the castle. It’s not safe to talk here.” Harry started to quickly walk towards the dungeons and his new common room. He left Draco to run to catch up to him.  
When Harry got to the common room, he said the password automatically and walked flat into the stone wall. He staggered a bit and winced. Draco, who was just walking up now, looked at him curiously. “Why aren’t you entering?”

“I said the password but the wall never opened to let me in.” Harry glared venomously at the wall.

“Let me try,” Draco said. He announced the password and the wall went slightly transparent. He walked through the wall and turned. Harry started for the wall but as soon as he was within a foot of the wall, the wall became solid once more.

He let out an angry scream and got out his wand, intending the blast the wall open.

Draco, hearing Harry’s scream through the foot-thick wall, backed away from the opening and covered his ears.

Just as Harry was about to cast reducto at the wall, someone called his name.

“Mr. Potter. If I were you, I would not destroy school property. It would be such a shame to have to give my own student a detention.” Snape’s silky voice floated from down the hallway. Harry looked around but couldn’t spot the oily haired professor.

“It won’t let me in sir. It won’t take the password I give to it and when Draco said the password it closed when I was a foot away. I am a Slytherin, and I want to be let in NOW!” Harry’s eyes blazed bright green and Snape shuddered a bit at the power radiating off the Potter boy.

“Did you ask the door politely to let you in?” Snape demanded of a speechless Harry.

“No professor, but I -” Harry stammered.

“Well try it once and if it still does not work, I will talk to the Headmaster about fixing the door.” With that last statement, Snape moved into the shadows and Harry lost sight of him.

Harry turned to the door and scowled. “Be polite to the door. Yeah, like the door has actual feelings.” Harry sulked a bit before deciding to at least try it. “Could you please let me into my common room?”

Much to Harry’s, and all of Slytherin House’s, surprise, the door slid opened and Harry rushed in.

A shadowy figure in the farthest corner smiled. So, the door doesn’t like Potter. The figure didn’t blame the door, they didn’t fancy Potter that much either.


End file.
